


Summer Loving

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black, newly moved into his own flat, literally walks into Lily Evans in London. It seems polite to invite her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp-humpdrabbles~

Lily knows the moment that his hand touches her shoulder that she will regret it, but she doesn’t stop him. Leaning into the touch, she reaches back with her hands and grips at Sirius’s hips and pulls him flush against her with a sigh. Chuckling in her ear, Sirius pushes her forward onto his bed and she lands face first. Giggling, she rolls over and pulls her strappy t-shirt off and throws it at him with another laugh.

“You’re never like this at school,” Sirius comments, pulling off his own t-shirt and casting it aside.

“School is serious. The holidays are not. You were lucky enough to literally walk into me in London, you twat, so stop complaining,” Lily comments, as Sirius crawls onto the bed after her and kisses her soundly.

“Wasn’t complaining, Evans. Just saying,” he murmurs against her lips while going for her bra straps and pulling them down her arms, and straddling the red head who giggles and cups Sirius through his jeans.

“Muggle clothes look good on you, Black. Might want to look into that.”

“I’m looking into lots of things Muggle since leaving home,” Sirius retorts, pulling Lily’s bra down and exposing her breasts with a smirk, before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking softly.

“Oh, well then, don’t let me stop you” Lily gasps, wriggling her hips to push down her shorts and knickers at the same time, “When we go, oh fuck, back to school...”

“Not planning on advertising this, doll,” Sirius murmurs, his fingers already fingering Lily’s vagina as she fumbles with his jeans and pushes them down with her feet, “I never expected you to be so, I don’t know, worked up? You need to get out the library more.”

“Well you shut the fuck up for once in your life, and fuck me already?” Lily snaps, arching her back and finally wrestling her bra off completely and smacking Sirius over the head with it for emphasis. He laughs, booming and joyful, and then curls his fingers until she is gasping and her cheeks are flushed.

“So impatient,” he mutters, before kicking his jeans off completely, and replacing his fingers with his cock, sighing as Lily tenses around him, “And we don’t talk about this?”

They are both thinking of the same person but neither name him and neither feel guilty enough to stop. Lily doesn’t care enough to feel bad about him and Sirius is just so desperate, needy, and slightly cut off since he left the Potter’s to set up his own flat in London. For her it is just the fact that it is Black, and for him it is the fact that James would be devastated.

“Not a word.”


End file.
